The Jones Chronicles
The Jones Chronicles is an spin-off series of the wildly popular series, Teen Witch of Baldwin Hills. This series chronicles the lives of the Jones family who are witches and relatives of powerful teen witch, Kat Martin. Synopsis A family of witches battle demons and warlocks while dealing with their normal lives as a family, their relationships, etc in Downtown Santa Mira. Characters *Myra Jones - Matriarch of the Jones family. She is the head witch of the group. *Sandra Jones - She is Myra's eldest daughter from a previous marriage with a male witch. *Tasha Jones - She is Myra's youngest daughter from a previous marriage with a male witch and she is Sandra's younger sister. *China Jones - She is Myra's daughter from an short-lived relationship with an mortal. She is the younger half-sister of Sandra and Tasha and older half-sister of Alexa and Tina. She is an half-witch and half-mortal. She was killed in battle while trying to save her relatives from an vengeful demon. *Alexa Jones - She is Myra's eldest daughter from another relationship with an male witch. *Tina Jones - She is Myra's youngest daughter from another relationship with an male witch. She is Alexa's younger sister. She is revealed to be a lesbian and in a relationship with an classmate from her high school named Leslie Nixon. Other Characters *Sarah Nixon, Tina's love interest. She moves in with the Jones's in the Serena House after her parents kick her out for being in a relationship with Tina. Notes *The Jones Chronicles is extremely similar to Charmed in a number of ways: **They both take place in California. ***However, Charmed took place in San Francisco, while The Jones Chronicles took place in Santa Mira. **Both series had sisters as main characters. **Also It is notable the personality of the witches are the same. ***For instance, Sandra Jones, a character in the Jones Chronicles series is analogous to Prue Halliwell from Charmed in that they are both strong-willed types, China Jones is similar to Piper Halliwell as the shy, quiet sisters who were aspiring chefs, both Alexa and Tasha are a combination of of Phoebe Halliwell in that Tasha is the feistier sister and Alexa is the sweeter sister. Plus, like Phoebe, Tasha had a relationship with an demon and was kidnap by him. Tina, the youngest sister is similar to Paige Matthews where they were the youngest sisters and mistrusted the demon love interests of their older sisters. Plus, the witches are descendants of two powerful witches from the 17th century. *However, there are differences in both of the series. **Prue Halliwell, the eldest was killed in her own home by a demonic assassin in 2001, while China Jones, the middle sister of the Jones sisters was killed in an explosion in Downtown Santa Mira by an vengeful demon. **Piper Halliwell gave birth in her home, while Tasha Jones gave birth in the demon underworld. **The Halliwell sisters' mother died in 1978, while the Jones sisters' mother is alive. But she was killed in The Big Showdown, but it is revealed that she survived and went into hiding.